Sasuke's Story: Forgive and Forget Me
by Loraya
Summary: Naruto manages to bring Sasuke, but then what? Will the Uchiha stay or sneak away? Can Sakura help him?


**Sasuke's Story: Forgive and Forget Me.**

_Foolish. Ignorant. Arrogant. Stupid. Guilty. That's all I am. And that is why I have to get out of here. I won't stay. I can't..._

These are my thoughts as I climb out of the hospital bed, nearly getting my legs tangled in the white, plain bed-sheets. Cursing under my breath as the the damned things rub against my wounds, I fight to keep calm. Too late: I am infuriated. Furious with myself; furious with Uzumaki Naruto, the dobe who brought me back to Konoha in the first place; furious with Haruno Sakura for loving me in the first place... I'm also confused; why the hell do they want me back so badly? Even if I am adored by a female ninja whose hair looks and smells of cherry blossom, and if a certain idiot thinks of me as a brother, it's just... I don't deserved to be loved, especially after all the pain I put them through... all the danger...

With surprise, I wonder why I never thought of this before. I flinch as I move and stagger to my bare feet; my chest hurts. Several ribs are broken, obviously, but that doesn't matter now. The misery flowing through my body as I recall of the betrayal and coldness I shot at everyone is even worse than any physical pain I shall ever feel. "Fuck..." I mutter softly, slipping on some battered old shoes I find near the bed. It hurts to know that I am leaving, all over again, but this time to force all the people who came after me to stop, and forget about the stupid, moronic Uchiha who left four years ago for power.

I stare at the clothes on the nightstand next to me; I wore them soon after arriving at Orochimaru's lair, and throughout the rest of the years I still did. They were blood-stained and ripped after the battle I had with Naruto, but I can see the holes and tears sewed up nicely, and the crimson blots and splatters were washed clean. Sighing, I put on my clothes and quietly slide open the window. Realizing I was on the second floor and able to leap out easily without doing myself harm besides re-opening my wounds and perhaps hurting my broken bones (Okay, fine, I will be doing myself harm...), I look over my shoulder in case a nurse was walking into the hospital room before taking off.

The landing hurt, and the wind bites at my face and chest with its sharp, icy teeth as I walk on, trying not to pay attention to everything I pass. My old home... Konoha... It's been so long. I growl and push away any feelings of longing and desperation, and continue my pace. Seeing the gate up ahead, I walk more speedily, hoping my pounding and hurting heart beating on the wall of my chest wouldn't be so loud that it woke everyone in the village. Oh, no, I think, seeing a certain ninja up ahead, sitting on a stone bench that looks familiar...

(Flashback of the battle two days ago)

"Sasuke!" cried Naruto, anger and pain visible on his bruised face. Breathing heavily, he wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth away.

"Naruto!" I spat, also angry. My jaw hurt from the other male punching me square in the face, and broken ribs weren't very pleasant for me to feel either. I was still shocked that Naruto was able to break the Sword of Kusangi I wielded for three long years, and I was irritated for being found once again by the idiot I've known when I was younger.

Smirking, Naruto fought to stay still, his legs shaking. "That's more like the Sasuke I know," he remarked. "Are you ready to come back this time?" But he knew full well what my answer was.

"Fuck off, moron. Even an idiot like you should know how I'm going to reply to a question like that! 'No'!" I shouted, the fury in me boiling.

"You don't know what you're getting into." Naruto was clearly fighting with all his might to stay under control, even after he had just released the power of two tails from the Kyuubi a while ago, which is how he broke my weapon and gave me broken bones. Before unleashing the incredible and terrifying power, Naruto had given me a long gash across the stomach with a kunai and barely slashed at my legs as I inflicted a great wound to his chest, using the Sword of Kusangi, but I had not been able to use the Chidori Nagashi, for that was when the Kyuubi appeared.

"I said 'fuck off'," I growled. "It's none of your business. Stop coming after me! What is it with you and Sakura?!"

"Because we care about you!" snapped Naruto. "Stop thinking about yourself for once before I beat the living shit out of you!"

"You little weakling," was my answer. "You can't even let go of the fact that I am never coming back with you; that you're all worthless to me now." I admit, I was also mad about Naruto getting the worst wounds healed by the Kyuubi. Suddenly a fist connected with my face, and I was sent sprawling backwards onto the bloody ground. I felt something warm ooze out of my nose, and reach up to feel the red liquid: blood. Naruto moved so fast that within the blink of an eye, he was behind me.

"Grow up." His voice was low and quiet, that I almost couldn't hear what he said. Before I was able to respond, I felt a sharp pain to my head, and pitch-black darkness overtook me.

(Back To The Present)

_Not again_, I think, walking more slowly. I see her bright, short pink hair blowing softly in the now-gentle breeze. The pure-white moon is round and full, planted in the midnight-blue sky while surrounded by sparkling stars and wisps of cloud. Its silver beams shine brightly on the earth, and I can make out Sakura's form almost clearly as I stop a few paces away from her, images of our last encounter here flashing through my mind. Her pleas ring through my head, and I can still see the tears forming in her green eyes. Right now, however, Sakura is not crying as she stands to confront me, her emerald orbs burning into my onyx ones.

"I won't let you leave," she says, her voice steady.

My step falters, but I quickly regain my balance. "Move," I say sharply, trying to ignore the pain pricking at my heart. I wonder if I actually DO have a heart, or if I really am a cold, heartless bastard.

Sakura's green eyes flash with anger - and sorrow, perhaps - as she glares at me. "No!" she cries; I watch, uneasy, as Sakura's fists clench. Something tells me that this is not the same girl I've known years ago.

"Why, Sakura? Why do you keep coming after me? What's so special about me?" I ask. A long sigh follows my question as I wait, my feet practically glued to the hard, stone surface beneath me.

"Because, Uchiha Sasuke," says Sakura, her eyes softening, "I. Love. You." Her words are said slowly and carefully. "I... I don't want you to see me as a weakling - because I'm not - but it's hard to live my life without you. Luckily, Naruto was always there to help me and... and make me happy for some time... while you were gone..."

I bite back a retort; she's happy because of Naruto? A strong, unfamiliar emotion creeps through my veins and chills my blood. From head to toe, this weird feeling takes over me. Eyes wandering to the night-sky, I realize what it is: jealousy. Feeling stunned, I look at Sakura again. Once again, her emerald eyes burn into mine. I feel lost in her gaze. Shaking myself, I finally answer, "Then love him. Love Naruto. Forget about me and move on!" I didn't mean to snap, but it was too late.

"Idiot!"

The sound of a smack is heard. Shocked, I touch the tip of my fingers to my cheek. Sakura slapped me! No woman - or girl - has ever done that to me, not even my mother. I swear my jaw must be broken now... It's not, I realize. What a relief. As if my wounds aren't painful enough! Feeling guilty, I force myself to glance at Sakura, whose eyes are now brimming with tears.

"I don't love Naruto," she whispers, letting her hand fall to her side again, "and I can never, ever forget about you. I love you! I want to be with you above all else!" Her voice gets louder and more passionate with each sentence. "I can't believe you can't see that!" The tears begin to fall. There is silence; it stretches on and on, lasting several minutes, but feeling like ages.

"Please. Stop crying," I demand, but not harshly. Stepping closer, I wipe away Sakura's tears in a gentle manner before taking the distraught girl into my arms. The embrace lasts for many heartbeats before Sakura's body finally goes limp. I check to make sure she still has a pulse before carrying her to the bench. "Good-bye, Sakura." Somehow, I know those will be the last words I shall ever say to Sakura. Too bad I couldn't get a chance to farewell Naruto...

Soon I'm walking away. Sakura lies on the stone bench, unconscious, with the sleeping tranquilizer back in her medicine pouch, where it belongs.


End file.
